The Archer, Assassin, Anger Management Guy, Metal Dude, and an Old Man
by livedreaminspire
Summary: Drabble #2-Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce- He was covered in tattoos. No one expected him to be the tattoo type of guy.
1. What's your favorite color?

**New one shot! This story is about Steve's favorite color. All the Avengers try to guess it and none of them get it right. Except for one of them. Romanogers warning bc I'm trash for them :) Also I'm going out of the country tomorrow so don't expect too many updates for the next month. I'll try to update whenever I can.**

Everyone who had ever met him always thought that Steve's favorite colors would be red, white, and blue. Just because he was Captain America doesn't mean that those were his favorite colors. He happened to hate the color red. It reminded him of blood and all that he'd witnessed at war. Not good memories.

His favorite color had always been green. Not the gross puke green, forest green. A type of green that you wouldn't really see in Brooklyn. He and Bucky found a forest one summer when Steve went with Bucky to visit Bucky's grandparents in a rural part of New Jersey. And there were more stories behind that green.

* * *

All the Avengers had a running joke that Steve's favorite colors would be red, white, and blue. They fit him really well. They were the face of the country, patriotic, and honorable. It just so happened that one day, Steve told Tony that none of those three were his favorite colors. And thus began the Avengers guessing game of Steve's favorite color.

* * *

"Is it black?" Tony asked him one day. Steve shook his head. "Matches my soul don't you think?" Tony joked.

* * *

During his early morning run, Clint asked him "Pink? I never took you as that type of guy but as they say, only real men wear pink." That did it. Steve broke down laughing. "No, my favorite color isn't pink." He laughed

* * *

"Is it purple?" Bruce asked. Steve stared at him, bewildered "No, why would you think that?" "Well, purple is made by combining blue and red so I just thought that it might be that."

* * *

And on the game went. For a few weeks now. Almost every color had been guessed. Except for one.

"When are you going to tell them?" Natasha asked him one day. "You know it's killing them." Steve smirked "I know. That's why I'm not telling them." "It looks like I've rubbed off on you," Natasha observed. "Well, what can I say?" Steve grinned, "It's not like it's a bad thing that I've been spending time with my gorgeous girlfriend." "Good answer," Natasha smiled. Steve grinned and leaned down to quickly kiss her.

* * *

"Capsicle, please tell us. It's driving us nuts. Please. We'll do anything." Tony begged. "Fine," Steve relented. "It's green." "Green?!" Everyone screamed. "This is gonna sound stupid but why?" Wanda asked.

"Well, it was my mother's favorite color growing up. With my father being who he was, she always assumed that I was going to be an only child. Except one day, someone knocked on our door. When I went to open it, there was a little baby carriage with a little baby in it. There was a letter inside telling us that the baby didn't have a name but gave us a date of birth and information about her. It said not to try and contact her until the baby grew up. And so my mother raised her as one of her own. My little sister. Amelia. Her eyes changed between blue and green as a kid but they were forest green. I guess she just rubbed off on me. And quite recently she passed away so it's like my way of remembering her and my Mum. Also, Bucky and I made a lot of memories in a forest near Jersey and it's a good way of remembering him."

"Ok, so getting this straight. The reason you like green is because of your family?" Bruce clarified. Steve nodded. "So you dating Natashalie doesn't have anything to do with her green eyes?" Tony joked. "Well, there might have been a little bias there." Steve joked. "Hey!" Natasha hit him "Don't even joke about liking me for my eyes." She threatened.


	2. Pieces of Artwork

**Okay so here is my Avenger's drabble. This one's about Steve (again, Sorry he's my fave) and his tattoos. It features a little Romanogers like always.**

To Tony at least, Steve seemed like the type of guy not to do anything risky when he wasn't Cap. Well, Tony got the shock of his lifetime the first time they forced Steve to come to the beach with them.

Clint and Tony spent just about forever annoying Steve until he agreed to come to the beach with them. It was a feat that they were quite proud of.

Steve met the rest of the Avengers in the living room of the tower, no leather jacket in sight. Instead, he had a black hoodie in his hands. "Capsicle you've got to be kidding me! It is way too hot here and you're bringing a hoodie!" Tony yells. Steve sighs "Stark you forget that I've lived in New York for all of my life. Trust me."

Ignoring him, Tony makes his way outside to begin the trek to the beach. Clint jogs up to him, Steve ad Natasha walk hand in hand, and Thor and Bruce walk together talking animatedly. The walk to the beach is pleasant and relaxing. The calm before the storm.

Once they get to the beach, Tony and Clint immediately shrug off their shirts and run into the water. They're like toddlers on a sugar high. Thor walks along the shore, looking the sky, Natasha sunbathes, and Bruce reads on a chair. Steve was planning on sketching before he's urged into the water. "C'mon Steve, we need another person to play chicken with!" Steve sighs and throws his shirt off.

As he walks into the water, he notices everyone staring at him. Everyone but Nat. He smirks, knowing exactly what it's about. Tony's jaw is literally touching the floor. Clint looks like he might go into shock anytime soon. Bruce looks puzzled and so does Thor. Nat is the only one who isn't the least bit puzzled since she's known about this since before they started dating.

Both of Steve's shoulders are covered in tattoos. "Wha-, When, How?" Tony sputters. Steve just laughs. "How about I explain later" He suggests. "In the meantime, you're going down. Nat let's get the!" Immediately, Steve and Natasha splash everyone else, soaking them.

* * *

Later, in Tony's favorite shawarma place, Steve explains everything. "It all started after I became Cap. The Howling Commandos all wanted to get tattoos together. At first, I refused but they twisted my arm and I eventually agreed. So we decided to get a tribal one, to show how we were connected." Steve said gesturing to his right shoulder. "After that, they were just kind of addicting. I have one of the New York skylines above my back. I got one to remember my mom, it was a quote she would always say to me. "A good laugh and a long sleep are the two best cures on my wrist. The other wrist has friends and family written in German, Familie und Freunde. I got one to represent Bucky on my other shoulder. It's a birdcage with a bird flying off. I got those before I went into the ice. After the ice, I got one of an abstract iceberg on my arm. I also go an infinity on my finger for Peggy who always told me to believe in infinite possibilities." Steve finished. " You forgot one," Nat smirks. ''The one I forced you to get last month?" Turning to the others, she explained "Last month, Steve got one more tattoo. He didn't want to get it but I forced him. He got our symbol, the Avenger's and a heart." "Who's the heart for? Natashalie?" Tony teased."You're just jealous that Steve turned out not to be boring and different." Clint laughed. As everyone walked out, they shivered at the sudden breeze. Steve was right, New York did get cold at night. Steve wasn't even wearing his hoodie! He was giving it to Nat because he knew that she would freeze. Somethings never change.


End file.
